One embodiment of the present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and systems, and more particularly to a set-top box system integrated on a single integrated circuit (IC) chip.
Conventional set-top boxes generally include a number of discrete and separate components. For example, a typical set-top box may include a transceiver, an MPEG-2 audio/video decoder, a graphics and video encoder and an analog video decoder implemented on separate integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as “IC”) chips or systems. Integrating the functionality of these components on a single IC chip, reduces fabrication time, fabrication cost and maintenance cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a set-top box on a single IC chip. It is further desirable to have the single IC chip set-top box perform multiple functions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.